Ce que l'on s'aime
by Selemba
Summary: "Ils en étaient déboussolés De voir que l'on tenait quand même Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter Ce que l'on s'aime." 7 chapitre, 7 jours de la vie de Neville et Hannah. Chaque chapitre est un 3x100 mots.
1. Jour 1

**Résumé :** "Ils en étaient déboussolés De voir que l'on tenait quand même Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter Ce que l'on s'aime." 7 chapitre, 7 jours de la vie de Neville et Hannah.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, même l'histoire d'(amour est d'elle. Moi je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer !**  
><strong>

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Alors je vous le dis tout de suite, cette fic n'aurait jamais dû exister ! J'ai déjà plein de projet en cours alors j'avais décidé d'arrêter de commencer à écrire parce que j'ai trop de fiction pas terminé. Sauf que mercredi, je suis allé voir Harry Potter au cinéma et j'ai été révolté parce ce que Yates avait osé faire ! Cette ridicule déclaration de Neville à un moment ou on s'y attend trop, c'était pitoyable (à mon humble avis). Et puis Luna quoi ! Comme par hasard, l'empoté avec la fille bizarre. Si c'est pas créer des préjugés ça ! C'est pas pour rien que Rowling à précisé qu'il avait épousé Hannah Abbot.

Du coup, c'est là que j'ai fait l'erreur de me demander pourquoi j'avais jamais écrit sur eux, même dans mes drabbles. Au début, je comptais en écrire un, mais j'ai pas réussit à me décider sur lequel. Donc me voilà parti pour 21 drabbles (donc 2100 mots ^^). Soit 7 chapitre de 3 drabbles chacun. Vous remarquerz rapidement que la même structure se répète dans chaque chapitre.

Je posterai tout très rapidement.

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ! C'est assez différent de ce que j'écris : ni dramatique, ni humoristique. Pour une fois, je donne dans la pure romance !

Selemba

PS : les paroles du résumé sont extrait de la chanson de Tryo du même titre.

PSs : Une review me ferait très plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ce que l'on s'aime<span>**

_Jour 1_

Neville Londubat lança son maléfice et une énorme pierre se détacha de l'escalier en ruine pour s'écraser sur un mangemort. En voyant la bouillie rougeâtre qui remplaçait ce qui avait été une tête, le Gryffondor se dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être du père d'un Serpentard qu'il côtoyait depuis sept ans.

Quand il menait la résistance, Neville s'était cru investi d'une mission pleine de noblesse.

Aujourd'hui, il découvrait dans le sang et la peur que la guerre était tout sauf une chose noble.

Chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit, Neville se releva et se précipita vers un groupe d'élèves en difficulté.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Sans qu'elle sache comment, Hannah Abbot s'était retrouvée à se battre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il y a un instant, elle était dans le hall avec Ernie et tentait en vain de repousser une acromentule.

Un mangemort la fit crier de terreur en déboulant dans le couloir. Mais les enseignements de l'AD vivaient en elle et la menace fut maîtrisée d'un geste. La femme cagoulée de noir s'effondra contre un mur et Hannah récupéra la baguette de sa victime.

Pomfresh lui ordonna alors de cesser ses petits amusements et de venir immédiatement l'aider à soigner les blessés qu'on lui amenait.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Neville était comme anesthésié. Il ne devait pas penser, surtout pas penser à ce qu'il faisait. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Ces pierres trop branlantes qui risquaient de s'effondrer. Il faudrait bouger les morts et les blessés.

S'appuyant contre le mur de l'infirmerie, Neville cherchait à se remémorer un sort qui pouvait renforcer ce fichu mortier tout en déchargeant le corps.

Hannah récupéra Colin et il vit dans ses yeux la même détresse qui lui empoisonnait le cœur. Avant qu'il ne reparte, elle passa deux doigts sur la joue du jeune homme, comme pour effacer une larme imaginaire.


	2. Jour 2

**Résumé :** "Ils en étaient déboussolés De voir que l'on tenait quand même Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter Ce que l'on s'aime." 7 chapitre, 7 jours de la vie de Neville et Hannah.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, même l'histoire d'amour est d'elle. Moi je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer !**  
><strong>

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Je sais que les gens sont en vacances actuellement alors j'espère que c'est pour ça que j'ai très peu de review... En tout cas, n'oubliez pas que c'est hyper important pour les auteurs de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce qu'on écrit. Alors j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre, vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ce que l'on s'aime<span>**

_Jour 2  
><em>

Neville avait beau fanfaronner, il était mort de trouille. Après six ans à courir après les bonnes notes suivis d'une année de guerre atroce et d'une autre moins sanglante mais tout aussi ardue contre ses livres de cours, le grand jour était arrivé. Du résultat de ses ASPICs dépendait sa future carrière. Et par la même, toute sa vie.

Comme ils se l'étaient promis à la fin du dernier examen, les vingt-six septièmes années qui avaient décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour tenter de décrocher le diplôme tant convoité s'étaient retrouvés aux Trois Balais pour ouvrir ensemble leur lettre. Unis.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hannah discutait avec Marietta et Milicent quand Ernie fit enfin son entrée. Avec un geste d'excuse pour les deux sorcières, la jeune Pouffsoufle s'empressa de le rejoindre pour lui passer un discret savon. Ce qu'il avait visiblement prévu car il réagit au quart de tour.

Ses lèvres écrasées contre les siennes, Hannah remit à plus tard sa diatribe. Elle se faisait toujours avoir.

Quand il la lâcha, Pansy, encore plus en retard que son petit ami était arrivée. Ils étaient tous là, les quatre maisons mélangées, déjouant tous les préjugés. Ensemble

Sur un geste de Harry, chacun décacheta son enveloppe.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Ensemble, ils explosèrent de joie. Chacun se congratulant du mieux qu'il pouvait, la petite salle ressemblât bientôt à un champ de foire.

Sans se soucier de qui était qui, ils s'embrassaient, se sautaient dessus ou, pour les plus viriles, s'envoyaient de grandes claques dans le dos.

Ernie, tout à sa joie d'avoir d'aussi bonnes notes braillait une chanson parlant de professeurs et de maléfices cuisants quand Hannah sentit un bras puissant la soulever. Neville l'a fit tournoyer en riant aux éclats. Avant qu'il ne la repose pour se précipiter vers Ron, elle déposa en souriant un baiser sur sa joue.


	3. Jour 3

**Résumé :** "Ils en étaient déboussolés De voir que l'on tenait quand même Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter Ce que l'on s'aime." 7 chapitre, 7 jours de la vie de Neville et Hannah.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, même l'histoire d'amour est d'elle. Moi je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer !**  
><strong>

**Le mot de l'auteur :** La suite de ma petite fic ! Je suis retourné voir HP hier et je suis toujours autant remonté contre le scénariste pour cette histoire entre Neville et Luna... C'est tellement nul ! Oublier pas de me laisser une review please...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ce que l'on s'aime<span>**

_Jour 3  
><em>

Pomona Chourave, après des années de cour assidue, avait enfin accepté la demande en mariage de Dedalus Diggle. Par conséquent, elle abandonnait son poste pour partir en Bavière élever des Achillée sternutatoire avec son époux.

En catastrophe, McGonagall avait dû faire appel au sorcier le plus apte à reprendre la place de professeur de botanique. Neville Londubat.

Il faut dire que les candidats à ce poste étaient assez rares.

Neville avait donc rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration de Poudlard afin que sa nomination soit entérinée. En pénétrant dans le ministère, le futur professeur se sentit le plus heureux des hommes.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hannah tempêtait depuis vingt-cinq minutes contre l'organisation déplorable du ministère quand un secrétaire accepta de la recevoir. Après une rapide analyse de son coefficient de dangerosité, qui parut à la jeune femme très superficielle, on lui remit le précieux feuillet qui attestait de sa capacité à travailler avec des malades.

Elle haïssait l'administration ! Mais tout cela était nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses études à Ste Mangouste.

Furieuse contre à peu près tous les fonctionnaires qui emplissaient ce temple du temps perdu, Hannah sortit de l'ascenseur en fulminant contre l'imbécile qui lui avait renversé une potion sur le pied.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

La collision fut violente. Hannah, qui observait sa chaussure fumer étrangement, finit sur le sol. Alors qu'elle allait envoyer l'imprudent sur les roses, elle reconnut le sorcier.

Celui-ci la salua avec sa bonhomie habituelle et lui tendit une main secourable. Après les salutations d'usage, ils discutèrent de leurs avenirs, de leurs projets et de ce que devenaient leurs amis communs. Puis Neville se rappela que tout un conseil l'attendait impatiemment.

Tout en se demandant si elle était déjà passée déposer son questionnaire de soin au chef-guérisseur, Hannah échangea deux bises rapides avec l'ancien Gryffondor et s'empressa de rejoindre une cheminée.


	4. Jour 4

**Résumé :** "Ils en étaient déboussolés De voir que l'on tenait quand même Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter Ce que l'on s'aime." 7 chapitre, 7 jours de la vie de Neville et Hannah.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, même l'histoire d'amour est d'elle. Moi je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer !**  
><strong>

**Le mot de l'auteur :** J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. J'en profite pour vous prévenir que je part le 10 et que je ne reviendrais que le 22, donc toute mes publications seront interrompue pour ce temps.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ce que l'on s'aime<span>**

_Jour 4  
><em>

-Ta place de professeur te ferait-elle oublier ta famille, mon petit Neville ?

Ainsi avait commencé l'interminable diatribe que lui avait assénée la terrible Augusta. Et après plus de vingt minutes de cris et de postillons, le jeune homme s'était résigné à avouer que oui, il était un mauvais fils et que oui, les honneurs lui étaient montés à la tête.

Donc, pour la première fois en deux ans, Neville changea son emploi du temps : au lieu de s'y rendre le dimanche après midi, il passerait à Ste Mangouste un mercredi. Voilà qui contenterait peut-être son irascible grand-mère !

**ooooooooooooooooo**

A bien y réfléchir, Hannah s'ennuyait. Elle n'aimait pas les vieux, elle n'aimait pas les malades, elle n'aimait pas le sang et la douleur. Elle qui pensait s'épanouir dans son métier envisageait déjà de changer de cursus universitaire.

Aide-guerisseuse, ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout son truc, se répéta-t-elle en réarrangeant les couvertures d'un amnésique. Et dire qu'elle était collée pour encore trois mois au service de pathologie des sortilèges.

Une potion à la main, Hannah se dirigea vers les lits du fond, vaguement mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand elle voyait Alice et Frank.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hannah eut la surprise de se retrouver face au dos de Neville.

Comme elle savait que le jeune homme détestait qu'on le dérange quand il était avec ses parents, elle s'empressa de tourner les talons.

Neville se retourna alors et lui adressa un sourire ravi avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en aller. Visiblement, ses consignes ne s'appliquaient pas au personnel qu'il connaissait !

Après plus d'une heure de conversation sur les progrès des Londubat, Hannah dû retourner à son travail. Mais avant de partir, elle lui pressa doucement l'épaule, comme si elle espérait ainsi lui transmettre un peu de son courage.


	5. Jour 5

**Résumé :** "Ils en étaient déboussolés De voir que l'on tenait quand même Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter Ce que l'on s'aime." 7 chapitre, 7 jours de la vie de Neville et Hannah.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, même l'histoire d'amour est d'elle. Moi je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer !**  
><strong>

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Plus que 2 chapitre après celui-là ! J'espère que vous allez aimer et surtout, que vous allez me le dire. ^^

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ce que l'on s'aime<span>**

_Jour 5_

Neville s'ennuyait à mourir.

Mais s'il s'éclipsait, Pansy le tuerait ! Son ambition étant de devenir la meilleure hôtesse d'Angleterre, elle lui avait déjà envoyé trois invitations pour différentes soirées. Qu'il avait toutes refusé sous des prétextes fallacieux.

Résultat, elle avait finit par débarquer dans son salon et tempêter jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir à la fête d'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy. Au nom de l'entente des maisons, avait-elle implorée. Difficile de dire non…

Soupirant en voyant l'aiguille des minutes se traîner, Neville sortit dans le petit jardin où il espérait pouvoir enfin échapper au bruit et à la foule.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

-C'est une mauvaise habitude.

Hannah haussa les épaules sans écouter la leçon de morale d'Hermione. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise à fumer, on la lui ressortait régulièrement. Etrangement, la cigarette était une habitude très mal vue par les sorciers.

Enfin, Ron la sauva en attrapant sa fiancée par le bras pour la reconduire à l'intérieur. Hannah en soupira de soulagement ! Etrangement, en ce moment on n'avait que deux sujets en bouche quand on lui parlait : sa démission et la cigarette.

Pourtant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : profiter de tous les avantages proposés par la société fêtarde des survivants.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Neville s'aperçut que le banc était déjà occupé par son ancienne condisciple. Une cigarette à la main, Hannah le regarda s'asseoir sans dire un mot.

Encore tourneboulé par sa récente discussion avec une Luna échevelée –et probablement un peu avinée-, il lui demanda sans se poser de question ce qu'elle pensait de la possibilité que la bièraubeurre soit la boisson sacrée des Demiguise.

Ils enchaînèrent alors sur différents sujets tous plus étrange les uns que les autres, n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'actualité, leur vie amoureuse ou leur carrière.

Le temps d'une cigarette, ce fut la meilleure conversation de leur soirée.


	6. Jour 6

**Résumé :** "Ils en étaient déboussolés De voir que l'on tenait quand même Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter Ce que l'on s'aime." 7 chapitre, 7 jours de la vie de Neville et Hannah.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, même l'histoire d'amour est d'elle. Moi je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer ! Leur métier (vous allez découvrir celui d'Hannah) sont aussi de son invention.**  
><strong>

**Le mot de l'auteur :** ça avance, ça avance (ça se termine presque même !). J'ai écrit le septième et dernier chapitre hier (je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterai) mais ce couple me manque déjà ! Moi qui déteste Neville pourtant, c'est assez étrange. Je crois que Hannah contrebalance ses points négatifs. En tout cas, j'ai déjà démarré un OS humoristique sur eux et Drago Malefoy. Si si, Drago a un rôle à jouer !

Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre, toujours en 3x100. Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer s'il vous plait !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ce que l'on s'aime<span>**

_Jour 6  
><em>

Ne fallait-il pas être parfaitement stupide pour se rendre à un rendez-vous arrangé auquel on ne voulait pas aller ? se dit Neville. Cette fois-ci, il aurait une discussion claire avec tous ses amis : qu'on cesse enfin de lui présenter toutes les cousines qui venaient en visite !

Depuis sa dernière histoire, il désirait un peu de temps pour lui, ce que visiblement personne ne semblait comprendre. Comme ils avaient détesté sa petite amie française, jugée trop snob, ses proches cherchaient à lui imposer leur choix.

Si Dean apprenait qu'il était arrivé en retard, il lui imposerait d'autres rendez-vous…

**ooooooooooooooooo**

-Michael est de nouveau célibataire…

-Si tu crois que je te vois pas venir.

-C'était juste une remarque.

Hannah leva les yeux au ciel et resservit un verre à Susan.

-Bah voyons… Et bien tant mieux pour lui alors ! Être célibataire, c'est très agréable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il y a quelque temps encore, tu me faisais peur en enchaînant les histoires et maintenant tu as décidé de devenir chaste. C'est quoi ton problème ?

-J'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec mon boulot et puis je préfère me familiariser avec le Chaudron Baveur. J'aurai le temps plus tard.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Neville jeta un regard à sa montre en poussant la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Il avait deux minutes pour arriver au café où l'attendait Jenny Thomas.

La voyant derrière le bar, il se rappela qu'Hannah avait remplacé Tom. Au sourire resplendissant qu'elle arborait, Neville se douta qu'elle adorait son métier.

Elle releva la tête dans sa direction à ce moment, sa conscience professionnelle reprenant le dessus. Avant qu'elle ne lui demande ce qu'il voulait boire, il fit un geste vers sa montre et accéléra le pas. L'ancienne Poufsouffle lui adressa un signe de la main alors qu'il sortait par derrière.


	7. Jour 7

**Résumé :** "Ils en étaient déboussolés De voir que l'on tenait quand même Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter Ce que l'on s'aime." 7 chapitre, 7 jours de la vie de Neville et Hannah.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, même l'histoire d'amour est d'elle. Moi je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer ! **  
><strong>

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Et voilà, c'est la fin. C'est officiel, je déteste poster le dernier chapitre ! J'espère en tout cas que vous aller aimer et surtout, que vous allez me le dire ! :-)

J'ai été très contente de partager ces petits drabbles avec vous et je souhaite avoir réussit à vous faire aimer ce petit couple pas très utilisé. Moi, c'est décidé, je les adore ensemble !

A part ça, j'avance dans l'OS dont je vous avait parlé, qui sera centré sur Hannah. Si il vous intéresse, guettez dans mes fictions, il est probable que ça s'appellera "X façon de séduire un homme" (avec un nombre -mais je ne sais pas encore lequel- à la place du X). Rien de définitif bien entendu.

Bonne lecture à tous, et s'il-vous plait, n'oubliez pas que ma nouriture, c'est la reviews !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ce que l'on s'aime<span>**

_Jour 7  
><em>

Neville Londubat était l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! C'est vrai, on ne trouvait pas de Livèche tous les jours ! Il ne regrettait pas une seconde ses trente gallions ou son petit périple dans l'Allée des Embrumes : sa trouvaille était vraiment spectaculaire !

Il ne lui restait qu'à rentrer à Poudlard et à prévenir Hermione de sa découverte, s'exposa-t-il en quittant le Chemin de Traverse. Puis il se souvint qu'elle avait menacé de l'écharper si il appelait encore si tard pour des plantes.

Il devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela dit, beaucoup l'avait déjà menacé de bien pire…

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hannah soupira de soulagement en posant enfin la lourde caisse de whisky Pur Feu derrière son comptoir. Son comptoir. Quel plaisir de répéter ses deux mots ! se dit-elle.

Relevant la tête, elle constata, étonnée, que le Chaudron Baveur était vide. A cette heure, c'était franchement étonnant. Même Boot-Le-Poivrot avait quitté les lieux pendant qu'elle était dans la réserve.

Comme ses deux employés étaient rentrés chez eux, Hannah se dit que, pour une fois, elle pouvait bien déroger un peu à ses règles.

Alors qu'elle finissait de se servir un verre du liquide ambré, la porte arrière s'ouvrit sur Neville.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hannah eu un instant la tentation de cacher son verre mais Neville lui avait déjà fait signe de lui mettre la même chose. Exubérant, il s'assit à côté d'elle, et sans même prendre la peine de la saluer, débuta par un :

-Hannah ! Tu ne devineras jamais quelle merveille je viens d'acquérir !

Vers 3 heures du matin, quand Georges et Ron entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur pour fêter la fin de l'inventaire qui leur avait prit la moitié de la nuit, ils aperçurent Neville poser doucement sa main sur celle d'Hannah. Ils refermèrent la porte sans un bruit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! Tout finit ! Alors ?<strong>

**Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure j'espère !**


End file.
